


Missing Scene for A Study in Pink

by Newrose12



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:11:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newrose12/pseuds/Newrose12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene between Sherlock and Mike Stamford that morning before Mike ran into John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Scene for A Study in Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Not a Lestrade and Sherlock story, but since it takes place before it all began, I figured I'd throw it in here.

“Morning Sherlock,” Mike Stamford greeted, walking into the lab and hanging up his coat, “how was your weekend? Didn't spend it here did you?” he went on, knowing that the man tended to do that.

Sherlock liked Mike Stamford, he was a nice man, didn't bother him, other than saying hello in the mornings when he came in if Sherlock was there or occasionally inviting him out to lunch. Mike allowed him access to the labs when others denied him and he had taken up residence in one of the labs that Mike ran. Mike liked having him there, he liked to introduced his students to the eccentric man, see how they reacted to him and even got to help him on the occasional case.

“No,” Sherlock said without looking up from where he was studying his microscope, “I was moving.”

“Oh, so you found a place,” Mike said with a grin, he had heard all about Sherlock's search for a place closer to central London over the last two months.

“Yes,” the other man went on, glancing up briefly when Molly Hooper entered with a sample for him, “Thank you Molly,” he said dismissively and Mike watched as she hovered for a moment before turning and walking away. He shook his head, he could tell the younger woman was smitten with Sherlock but the man did not return any of her affections and was oblivious to her.

“Close to where you were looking?” Mike went on when Molly had gone.

“Very close, rent's a bit high though,” Sherlock said, picking up the sample's and putting them under the microscope.

“Why take it then?” Mike asked curiously.

“I know the landlady,” Sherlock said, again focusing on the machine.

“You could get a flatshare,” Mike pointed out and Sherlock shot him an incredulous look.

“Can you think of anyone who would want to live with me?” Mike laughed and shook his head.

“I don't know,” he said, shrugging, “you could find someone who is deaf, blind and has no sense of taste or smell.”

“That would be ideal,” Sherlock said, sitting back as if thinking of how he could find someone who fit that description.

“Well I need to get to it,” Mike said, heading for the door, “see you later then.” Sherlock grunted in response and went back to what he was doing.

\--------------------

Hours later, Mike entered the lab and found Sherlock about to exit it, he looked like he had just come in from the cold, his jacket buttoned and scarf around his neck

“Sherlock,” he called as he reached for his coat and received a 'hm' in response, “I'm heading to lunch, would you like to join me?” He asked every day, though the other man never accepted and Mike always offered to bring something back, though this was usually also declined.

“Do I ever?” the other man asked and Mike smiled.

“One of these days I'll get you to say yes,” he replied as he pulled his coat on and Sherlock turned to one of the desks and picked up a riding crop. “Oh,” Mike said, seeing it for what it was “new corpse?”

“Yes,” Sherlock said, swishing it through the air a couple of times, “just in.”

“Well, enjoy yourself,” Mike replied, shaking his head as he left, following the taller man out of the room.

“I plan to,” he heard from behind him as he turned to leave the hospital.


End file.
